Foxy Pirate
Foxy Pirate is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is set in the time frame of Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance, while Nick and Judy were dating, after Bellwether's defeat and before Nick and Judy's wedding. In it, Nick and Judy visit the dining and entertainment area, Wild Springs, at Wild Times Resort, though not the park, as it is later in the day, closer to closing time. One attraction there is a massive theater. There, they see the newest Pirates of the Furibbean film, and Judy has a playful pirate fantasy about her and Nick. Story My beloved Nick My foxy fox My great fox detective Peace has come Time for a date night We are heading to a special spot That spot is Wild Springs, the park's shopping, dining and entertainment center It is a sight to behold The Walt Disneigh Company, who owns the whole park, put good money into it We head to its massive movie theater It is no ordinary movie house You can order food, drink and dessert and eat it while you view the movie Tonight, you and I come to see the newest Pirates of the Furibbean film You and I love this film series I remember when you told me that your parents brought you here to see the first film in 2003 You were just fifteen and loved it I love it too, all the films It is exciting to see the adventures of the fox pirate Captain Jack Sparrow We get our tickets Going inside, we pass through the lobby It is made to look like an outdoor night scene The ceiling looks like the night sky, with shining fake stars In the theater, in front of our seats are the tables Waiters take our order before the film starts You order fish and chips I order the vegetable medley with rice pilaf For dessert, we get carrot cake, to be brought after the meal This will be the dinner of our date For drink, we get diet soda, Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Furper to be exact The bringing of the food is delayed until the film starts The lights dim The trailers play Then it is time The food and drinks come as the film begins Before long, Captain Jack is up to his pirate antics In my mind, a fantasy takes shape It is in the Furibbean You are a handsome and dashing pirate I am the lovely governor's daughter On the sparkling sea, I see your ship It brings you to me I love you, my foxy pirate The movie goes on It is full of action from start to finish We eventually get our carrot cake I love you, Nick Wilde Thank you for all of it You are my real treasure Category:Parts of the Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance canon Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating Category:Zootopia AU Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy's POV Category:Poem style Category:PrinceBalto Category:Fanfic works by PrinceBalto Category:Fanfics Category:WildeHopps fanfics